A Complete Melody
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: [Sequel Oneshot to Black and White Keys, by Brown Eyed Bakas] It's winter again, just like the first time they've met. Kagura comes back from University, and the complete melody she creates fills in the gap in Sesshoumaru's heart. SessKagura


**A Complete Melody**

Sequel One-Shot to Black and White Keys

By. SilverWolf-Ryuki

---

"Bye, Yuki!"

"Bye Kagura! See you on the train next year!"

Kagura smiled and waved back. The moment she turned away, her smile dropped.

It's been half a year of school. Life has been great.

It almost succeeded in making her forget about him.

But even if it was a crush…

---

Sesshoumaru had developed his habit of walking by the piano room everyday. Sometimes, he would even go in, and maybe open the case to reveal the sleek black and white keys he hadn't touched for nearly half a year.

He finished correcting the last of his papers and stretched, taking one last sip of his coffee and making his daily walk into the piano room.

It was put at the back of his mind, but it's resurfaced. _Today, she comes for winter break._

It was the like first time they had seen each other. An anniversary of the one year they had known the presence of each other.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He never thought her leaving would leave such a big impact on her. The butler who had advised him had retired a month after Kagura's absence, and Sesshoumaru recently received news of his death. It was a mob, and a man of his age certainly could not stand such rough abuse.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru felt his fingers tremble slightly as they brushed the keys on his piano. He took a deep breath.

_Should I go see Kagura?_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, his foot found it's natural place on the pedal. He found the C major and pressed down. The richness of the piano filled his ears with a possible melody. Sesshoumaru's left hand flew onto the keys, and together, his hands formed a melody, like an old friend. The familiarity came back to him, clutching at his heart, which time had helped him find.

And when the song ended, the last note drifted in the air.

But the pianist was no longer seated in the chair, which was bathed softly in the winter sunlight.

---

The train's melodic chugging had rowed Kagura into dreams, and its screeching stop had woken her.

Kagura cautiously lowered her luggage and wheeled it to the door of the train. With a bit of struggle, she got it onto the platform.

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Kagura sighed. There was no point in looking, was there? He didn't come last time, he wouldn't come this time. He had made it clear that their relationship was professional, and casual. He also made it clear that he didn't mean that kiss.

But it had all seemed so real. Kagura's eyes closed. When she opened them, she looked around the familiar platform.

_It brings back so many memories._

Except when she had left, it was a bright, summer weather. Now, the platform was covered with a thin layer of snow. Kagura blew onto her freezing hands, a puff of warmth.

She remembered kicking slush on the way to his house, when she first wanted to take lessons. Then again, when she went back to his house after being kicked out, when he didn't think she would be worth the effort.

And maybe later, she'd visit his house, again.

It would be just for sight-seeing; a walk down memory lane, of course.

---

Sesshoumaru saw Kagura as she got off the train. He felt a longing; a twinge of regret; a twist in his gut. He closed his eyes and let it all sink in.

She had grown. Perhaps it was because he was seeing her in person, once again, but she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

Andher eyes seemed to hold more knowledge than before.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if it was a fatherly pride, for having taught her, or an unusual lust for her presence, and her fiery glare.

He shook his head. Now he's had his look at her return, he best be going back. Those papers aren't going to correct themselves.

---

The doorbell rang.

_Is he worth the trouble?_ Kagura bit her lips. _This is a friendly visit. It's just a friendly visit._

But even she hid secrets from herself.

Sesshoumaru answered the door.

His eyes were the same gold; his hair was the same silver.

Kagura froze, mouth opened, in the process of chomping down on her gum rhythmically.

"S-Sesshoumaru," Kagura whispered; the familiar word fluttered out of her mouth.

She probably didn't notice Sesshoumaru's flinch at such a word, and how it pulled at his heartstring.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, and left the door opened for her.

Kagura let herself in – a familiar routine.

She also found her way in the piano room. Sesshoumaru, however, was nowhere in sight.

The piano looked as if it hadn't been played for a long time, until very recently, as the dust remained on certain keys.

Kagura's eyes softened. She sat down, and started a familiar tune - the same tune that Sesshoumaru had been playing just moments earlier.

And upon hearing that tune, it was as if the melody drew him in. Sesshoumaru found himself being lead towards the piano room.

Sesshoumaru stood at the doorway, watching Kagura and the look on her face as she familiarized herself once again, as he had done moments ago, with the memorable tune. The concentration, the same thing that was on her face on the first lesson they had, when he had told her to put emotion into this very piece.

And now she had.

It was, at last, a complete melody – and the first time he's heard it from her, complete.

It was as if a piece of him fell back in place. He suddenly felt himself… whole. Well enough to continue, perhaps, to play those black and white keys into melodies of people's hearts.

He thought that she would be the piece.

No, it wasn't her.

It was this beautiful picture before him that he had come to get used to, and need.

Or perhaps, it was her which he needed, and the picture merely highlighted.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and leaned against the doorframe. There was no need to ponder upon unanswerable questions. He smiled, just a graze of it on the corner of his lips, simply enjoying the moment.

Something he hasn't done in a while.

---

A/N: YAY! Sequel oneshot! Sugoi… can't believe I pulled out the time. xD Enjoy!


End file.
